A Meeting Misunderstood
by xScarletMoon
Summary: What happens when Ciel brings home a new butler called Finny and Sebastian misunderstands their relationship :O
1. Finny

_I know Finny was hired by Sebastian, I kinda changed it a bit, it doesn't look like Sebastian's personality huh? but if u read what he's actually saying aloud it actually sounds like him:) just ignore his thoughts :3 i already got the next story planned out but i may be too lazy to type it up, oh well. :3_

* * *

There are many secrets in the Phantomhive mansion, the biggest one however, not to be known by anyone except the mansion's butler, the one who goes by Sebastian Michaelis. The secret? It's that he is attracted to the master of the house and many companies, Ciel Phantomhive.

Why must this be kept a secret?

It is because Ciel already has a fiancé, but most of all he's afraid of what Ciel will say and do if the truth was uncovered.

* * *

Everything was calm in the Phantomhive residence until one gray winter afternoon …

"Sebastian, I am heading out" Ciel announces with his usual uninterested voice.

"I shall go as well; Young master "Sebastian replies.

"no, you shall stay in the mansion and do whatever you usually do"

"is that an order?" Sebastian smiles.

"Yes" Ciel answers and begins to leave the house.

* * *

Ciel returns to the mansion right before dinner starts,

"Welcome back, Young master", greets Sebastian, he walks up to Ciel and takes his coat when a voice from behind the much elaborated large mansion door he hears a voice.

"Young master? Wow Ciel San, your butler is very respectful."

A boy appears in the threshold, he looks to be about fifteen or sixteen, he has delicate very light orange hair with about five red clips keeping his hair from falling into his face.

He looks like a person who is always cheerful and happy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Finian but you may call me Finny" The airy teenager said.

Bewildered, Sebastian says" Nice to meet you Finian, I'm Sebastian Michaelis.

'Ciel San? How disrespectful to the young master, such an ill mannered person, it could be young master's friend, or lover … no it couldn't be young master has Elizabe-'Sebastian's thought was broken by Ciel's commanding voice

"Sebastian, Finny will be staying here from now on, show him his room"

'He's staying here from now on? That only means he must be well acquainted with young master' Sebastian thought.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian responded.

Ciel smirked and walker to the dinner table and waited impatiently for Sebastian to pull out his chair.

After dinner Ciel ordered Sebastian to go into his office in 10 minutes, and went up to his study.

Sebastian obeyed.

* * *

Those were the slowest ten minutes Sebastian had ever been through, in those ten minutes he watched Finny admiring every single detail in the mansion.

After the ten long minutes Sebastian paced up to Ciel's study room rather quickly.

"Ah, Sebastian" Ciel uttered "get my bath ready"

Sebastian prepared the bath for Ciel and helped strip Ciel of his clothing

"So, I see you have a new friend, and I thought young master was friendless" Sebastian chuckled.

"A friend?!" Ciel shouts looking insulted "you think Finny is my friend?" you're a demon I thought you knew the difference between a friend and a –"

Sebastian cuts him off, "-a lover?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel face tuned pink; you could say it was a mixture of hysteria and anger.

"A lover?! Wha-"Ciel pauses

'wait' Ciel thought,' this could be interesting 'ah, so you do know the difference 'Ciel finished, when Sebastian was drying Ciel with a towel.

Something in Sebastian's chest stung but he smiled.

'Ah, his delicate and slender pale body, his sparkling navy blue hair his beautiful bye eye and his purple right eye that is possessed by me, masters cruel, uninterested personality which I find so cute, why couldn't they belong to me? How much longer do I have to feign this horrid smile? To him I am probably nothing than a demon butler clad in black' Sebastian thought painfully.

"Congratulations, young master" Sebastian's heart cringed as the words crawled out of his still smiling mouth.

"Tch" Ciel smirked.

As Ciel was being dressed by Sebastian in his white unwrinkled pajamas Finny entered the room.

"Ciel san" Finny says excitedly "your mansion is so big".

Sebastian's face twitches slightly then he frowns

"Finny! Knock-"Ciel stops after seeing Sebastian's expression. Then continues again "Don't be so formal Finny just call me Ciel" Ciel smiles as he walks over to Finny and restrains himself from making a repulsive face and puts his arms around Finny's neck and smiles.

'Disgusting' Ciel thought 'what I would do for entertainment'

Ciel searches Sebastian's face for a reaction, Sebastian refused to show any other expression than his normal teasing smile.

"It's time for young master to sleep please leave you're playing around for tomorrow" Sebastian says while fluffing Ciel's pillows

When Sebastian said that Ciel's eyes went wide

"Alright then, good night Ciel!" Finny says while leaving the room.

When Finny closed the door Ciel said "you knew we were playing?

Ciel seemed to regain his normal posture, he folded his hands together and rested his elbows on his lap and leaned forward applying a slight force on his thighs and smiled his usual teasing unfriendly smile

Then with a bored joking he said "so you knew we were playing? Tch just when it was interesting too how boring, well I wouldn't expect any less of a demon.

Sebastian seemed confused.

'So all this time they were playing? Pretending? And deceiving me?

Sebastian tried to restrain himself from tackling Ciel and tethering him, his but attempt to stop had failed.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed it :D_


	2. Ciel's reaction

Sorry I made this really short I couldn't think of anything else to write^^

* * *

To Ciel it only seemed like on second had passed when he was suddenly pinned to the bed while Sebastian was holding onto his weak and pale arms, the rest of the butler's body was towering over him.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?! Let Me Go! "Ciel shouted.

Sebastian ignored the boy's orders. Ciel was silent for a second, "Sebastian", Ciel said more softly "what are you doing?"

Sebastian seemed to have calmed down, he let go of the youth's arms stood up and apologized.

Ciel got up and sat on his bed "Sebastian, why did you… pin me down?" he asked.

The raven tried to ignore the question but it seemed impossible. "I…"he started "seem to like you" Sebastian finished quickly and looked away. The child looked stunned at first then started laughing "you're kidding right tell me the real reason".

"I'm afraid that is the real reason" Sebastian said still unable to meet his master's face. It seemed like a millennium passed and everything was frozen. _'What expression am I to put on?" _the lad asked himself as his face twitched slightly. The Ebony man just looked down and thought of all the possible things that his master may say.

The teen finally decided to ask "why do you…" Ciel paused unable to finish the rest of the sentence, "like me, Sebastian".

The adult knew the answer to this question and replied still avoiding Ciel's face "Whenever I see you I have an urge to caress your cheek and when I see you with others … I feel kind of … Jealous" Sebastian said softly finally meeting Ciel's Cerulean eye. The teal boy was expressionless.

"come here" Ciel whispered reaching both of his frail arms out to Sebastian.

The butler was confused "What is it, my lord?" he asked cocking his head in disorientation. "Don't question me come here!" the younger hissed, Still puzzled Sebastian walked over to his master.

Ciel put his arms around the butler's waist and buried his head in his tailcoat. The demon froze "what's wrong?" he asked. Ciel's face felt like it was on fire, "it's a hug you idiot" Ciel made his voice more angry than he intended. Sebastian was silent. Ciel started again "you're not lying right? You can not lie to me"

"About what?" the butler inquired still shocked by the fledgling's action.

The boy's face burned brighter than it did before "you said you liked me" this time it was the butler's face that flushed.

The boy looked up and chuckled "no matter what you are you still have feelings, don't you Sebastian" the younger teased. He then lay down on his bed, "I suppose you could sleep with me today" Ciel said not facing Sebastian for his face turned a rosy color again. A smile spread across the demon's face

"is that an order?"

"yes".

* * *

Review please :) thanks for reading even though it's crappy


	3. Omake: Sleepless

**Extra things: **HOLY DAMN COW CRAP DID YA SEE? *spoiler don't read if you didn't read Kuroshitsuji latest chapter yet. Sebastian DIED!?!? I'm sorry Ciel, second tragedy in your life.

**TO all those Yaoi lovers READ READ READ :O and Disclaimer: **sadly none of this is mine NOOOOOOO SEBASTIAN I LOVE YOU TOO o.o oh did any of you know that Toboso Yana (author of Kuroshitsuji) also draws yaoi?! It's called Glamorous lips the author is Yanao rock (which is Toboso Yano's nickname)

* * *

Anyways… I decided to make an OMAKE :3 (Extra)

Enjoy

* * *

**Sleepless

* * *

**

Ciel's P.o.v.

It was 11:30 pm at night.

_I can't sleep…_

I can't sleep with Sebastian next to me on the mattress his face, his at his flawless halcyon face in slumber.

Sebastian shifted a bit in his sleep, "Ci- … el" He mumbled; I flinched at the thought of getting caught staring. I tensed, it was until I ran out of breath did I know I stopped breathing, I started letting out small amounts of air until I started breathing normally again. The clock ticked, and time passed by… slowly.

_AUUUGGGH DAMNIT WHY CAN'T I SLEEP, IT'S ONLY SEBASTIAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME"._

"Sebastian" I whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore

"Hm…?" He mumbled "what is it master?" his voice was lovely- deep – rich- calming.

The voice of a faultless being.

"I can't… sleep" I murmured embarrassed.

"Oh my" he chuckled somnolently

"Shut up" I growled

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, I felt warmth start to spread through my body.

"This should help" he smiled and dozed off again.

He was right, it was a matter seconds before I too entered a mellow relaxing sleep.

* * *

haha really short I know my concentration is really bad :3 review please!!


End file.
